Libres, ensemble
by Hinatasara
Summary: Yaoi Une des fins que j'aurais aimé voir dans le film... Marcus x Esca


**LIBRES, ENSEMBLE**

**Auteur** **:** Hinatasara

**Film****:** The Eagle

**Genre** **: **Yaoi, Romance.

**Couples** **:** Marcus x Esca, ils sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

**Note** **:** Ceci est une des fins que j'aurais apprécié voir dans le film. (Je n'ai pas encore lu le livre… mais ça ne saurait tarder). Marcus et Esca font une halte proche du mur sur le chemin du retour afin de rapporter l'Aigle aux romains. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous aurez le cœur à me laisser un petit commentaire.

Marcus s'assit sur un rocher et posa son regard sur la haute silhouette de pierre qui se détachait dans le crépuscule. Le mur d'Hadrien. Demain il franchirait cette bâtisse pour retourner dans son monde. Malgré le bonheur de pouvoir enfin ramener l'Aigle de la neuvième légion et restaurer l'honneur de son père, la seule pensée de quitter ces terres hostiles lui serrait le cœur. Certes il avait failli y mourir, son courage et sa volonté avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Mais son retour parmi les siens signifiait sa séparation avec son fidèle esclave à qui il avait rendu sa liberté. Esca était désormais un homme libre. Et ce séjour passé sur la terre de ses ancêtres l'avait ravivé d'une flamme qui semblait éteinte à jamais. Demain, ils se diraient adieux, retournant vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté, laissant derrière eux cette relation exclusive et intense acquise tout au long des mois passés ensemble. Marcus se rappelait de leur toute première rencontre comme si c'était hier jamais il n'oubliera l'éclat des yeux du Celte lorsqu'il avait demandé grâce pour sa vie face au gladiateur. Encore aujourd'hui, il frissonnait sous ce regard perçant qui avait le pouvoir d'influencer ses émotions. Il tourna la tête et contempla la source de son mal être. A une cinquantaines de mètres de lui, Esca était en train de panser leurs chevaux. Il aimait le regarder s'en occuper il baissait sa garde au contact de ces magnifiques créatures et Marcus pouvait alors savourer un panel d'expression que son ami ne montrait jamais en face de lui, ce qui l'attristait énormément. Esca arrêta soudainement ses mouvements, immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de plonger son regard dans celui du romain, comme s'il avait senti l'attention qui lui était porté. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Marcus détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur le mur, tentant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, réaction typique que provoquait n'importe quel échange avec l'ancien esclave. Jamais il n'avait connu une personne capable de provoquer pareil confusion en lui. Comme il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps ! Et pourtant il allait regretter ne plus ressentir tout ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Marcus sursauta, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez son ami. Il était rare de pouvoir surprendre l'ancien soldat romain.

- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu parais plutôt démoralisé pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point de réaliser son rêve. Tu vas enfin pouvoir rapporter l'Aigle à ton peuple. Ne devrais-tu pas te réjouir ?

- Mais je suis plus qu'heureux. Tout va très bien.

- J'espère bien. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour finalement te voir déprimé. J'ai surtout hâte de voir la tête de ces gratte-papiers lorsque tu vas leur rendre leur précieux symbole.

- Pardon ? Comment ça voir leur tête ? Parce que tu comptes venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, je t'avais promis de t'aider à ramener l'Aigle jusqu'à Calleva. Je tiendrais promesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es libre maintenant. Tu n'es plus obligé de me suivre.

- Même si de l'autre côté de ce mur il y a quelques camps romains, c'est toujours la terre des Celtes et les risques sont grands. Tu es blessé et épuisé. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à Calleva.

Marcus aurait pu se laisser emporter par le bonheur de pouvoir partager un peu plus de temps avec le blond, mais sa remarque le piqua au vif.

- Parce que tu ne me crois pas capable de rentrer seul ? Quoi, tu me crois si faible ? Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui va me diminuer. – s'emporta-t-il.

Esca se mordit la langue. Il savait que le romain était sensible sur ce sujet.

- Marcus, ce n'est pas ce que…

Le brun le regarda durement avant de le couper.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer seul. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Esca ravala les paroles qu'il allait lui adresser et le fixa un instant, interdit. Il serra la mâchoire, furieux d'être si affecté par les paroles blessantes de son ami mais bien déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître.

- Bien. – fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Marcus regretta sa dernière phrase à l'instant où il l'avait jeté à la figure du celte. Pourquoi s'était-il emballé ? Il savait très bien qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un faible, bien au contraire. Son cœur se serra en entendant la voix mal assurée de son ami. Cet unique mot sonnait à lui seul comme un adieu. Et joignant le geste à la parole, le blond était déjà affairé à harnacher son cheval. Le cœur de Marcus s'emballa de nouveau. Il était hors de question qu'ils se quittent de cette manière. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées et posa son bras en travers du dos de sa monture afin de l'empêcher d'y installer la selle.

- Esca, attends, je me suis mal exprimé.

- Non, Marcus, tu as été parfaitement clair, je peux te l'assurer.

- Mais écoute-moi au lieu de te braquer ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème ! Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu refuses que je t'accompagne à Calleva parce que le fier romain que tu es à trop honte de se montrer avec l'homme qui était autrefois son esclave et qui est désormais libre. Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu m'as libéré, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire en rentrant ? Que je me suis fait tuer ? Ou que je t'ai trahi ? Non, j'opterais pour la première idée, tu ne supporterais pas les moqueries. Tout le monde t'avais prévenu avant ton départ de ne pas me faire confiance.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? – déclara l'ex-soldat, partagé entre la douleur que ces propos lui infligeaient et la colère.

- Je pensais sincèrement que tu étais différent de tous ces romains, mais tout ce que je vois c'est que je ne vaux plus rien maintenant que je ne suis plus ton esclave. Ce qui est ironique puisqu'un esclave n'est considéré que comme de la merde.

- Ça te va si bien de dire ça. Si tu as été si fidèle ce n'est qu'à cause de ce stupide serment. Sans cette dette, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me tuer à la première occasion. Tu hais tout ce qui est romain, tu ne t'en cache pas, alors viens pas me faire la morale !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que ton peuple m'a fait subir, à moi et aux miens, une simple dette d'honneur m'aurait empêché de t'égorger ? Je t'ai servi honnêtement parce que j'ai appris à te connaitre et à te respecter. Et je pensais que tu me respectais en tant qu'homme, mais je me suis complètement trompé.

Blessé par les propos du soldat, il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait plaqué au sol, une main agrippée fermement au col de sa chemise, l'autre tenant une dague qu'il avait posée sur la gorge de son ancien maître. Il tremblait, sa mâchoire était crispée et son visage, bien que dur, ne pouvait cacher sa peine.

- Tu m'as rendu ma liberté uniquement parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu n'avais pas été dans une situation si désespérée, jamais tu ne m'aurais affranchit.

- De quoi tu te plains, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Ta liberté ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et m'a aidé à accomplir ma quête. Plus aucun engagement ne t'enchaîne à moi. Ni ta promesse, ni l'esclavage. Tu es enfin libre ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- TOI ! – répondit-il, créant la confusion chez le romain. – Je n'ai plus que toi ! Alors que je devrais être dégouté, tout en toi me force à l'admiration. Alors que je devrais te résister, je te suis dévoué corps et âme. Alors que je devrais avoir envie de te tuer, je ne pense qu'à veiller sur toi. Alors que je devrai avoir envie de fuir, je ne souhaite que rester à tes côtés. Je devrais être empli d'une haine féroce, je devrais te haïr du plus profond de mon cœur… Et pourtant… Je…

Marcus était complètement désemparé. Etait-ce une sorte de déclaration ? A sa connaissance, ce genre de relation n'était pas dans les mœurs des Celtes, mais ce discours semblait bien au-delà de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. Il toisa le blond et son étonnement sembla le déstabiliser. Ses joues avaient rougies. Il desserra sa poigne et détourna le regard, comme s'il se sentait humilié. Le cœur du romain s'emballa à cette vue, l'expression de faiblesse qu'il affichait lui donnait envie de l'enlacer. Il semblait perdu face à ses propres sentiments, sûrement autant que Marcus face à ceux qu'ils expérimentaient à l'instant même. Esca se redressa et bafouilla, le regard toujours fuyant.

- Je… Oublis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je…

Il se leva brusquement, tournant les talons afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de celui qui le troublait autant, mais une main le retint. Marcus s'était redressé également et lui avait attrapé le bras, lui intimant de lui faire face. Il plongea un regard brûlant dans celui embué de son compagnon puis il se pencha vers lui avec détermination, ne pouvant plus résister à cette envie qui le tiraillait depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait pu identifier jusqu'à maintenant. Il embrassa le celte avec une passion retenue. Esca se crispa, incapable de réagir à ce geste irréaliste. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'arrêt soudain de son cœur et repousser fermement l'ex-soldat. Son cerveau avait du mal à analyser ces dernières données. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Marcus l'avait embrassé !

- Que… qu'est-ce que… ça va pas ? Pourquoi… ?... Je ne suis pas…

Il tenta de se calmer, de faire le point mais le seul fait de repenser au contact des lèvres de ce romain, son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration se faisait difficile. Après tout, il était bien comme tous ceux de son espèce, pervers, vicieux. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, comment Marcus avait-il osé l'embrasser ? Le brun lui attrapa les épaules et le força à le regarder. A l'instant même où le celte rencontra les yeux de son ami, il ne put s'en défaire. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle et son corps fut traversé de frissons. Tout semblait aller au ralentit, l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui prononça quelque chose qui lui échappait, des excuses il lui sembla, son esprit, sa concentration étaient toutes dirigées vers ce baiser, cette sensation qui malgré lui avait été si délicieuse et bien trop éphémère. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres pécheresses, si douces, si tentantes. Esca passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres, essaya par tous les moyens de ne plus penser à la chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles, mais la résistance était veine. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher cet homme. N'écoutant plus que les battements de son cœur, il s'approcha de son tentateur non sans appréhension, encadra le visage du brun de ses mains et se hissa jusqu'à lui pour y sceller ses lèvres. La réaction de son ami se fit attendre quelques secondes, mais la langue qui le rejoint ensuite le fit fondre d'extase. Ils perdirent pied sous la passion qui les enflamma, se laissant emporter par une explosion de sensation. Marcus passa ses bras dans le dos du blond et serra son corps contre le sien. Ils finirent par ralentir la cadence progressivement, et leur baiser passionné se termina en un soupir. Marcus posa son front contre celui de son partenaire et tous deux essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle et surtout leurs esprits. Une tension palpable s'était installée, aucun deux n'osant bouger, ni même parler. Le romain se redressa doucement et effleura la joue du jeune celte du bout des doigts. Ce dernier n'eut pas le courage de lever les yeux. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de son ami, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il prit une profonde inspiration, son courage à deux mains et parla d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Est-ce que c'était ta façon de me dire adieux ? Parce que si tu souhaites toujours que l'on se sépare ici, je préfère partir immédiatement avant que la situation ne soit plus compliquée.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer sans toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton oncle apprécie ma liberté.

- Je lui suis très reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais il ne me comprend pas. Toi, si. Avec toi je peux être moi-même. On ramène l'Aigle et ensuite je suis à toi. Tu choisiras où vivre et on se construira une maison.

- Avec des chevaux.

- Autant que tu en voudras. – murmura –t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres humides et chaudes de son amant.

Ils s'allongèrent près du feu, l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant avec difficultés, excités par la perspective de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Libres, ensemble.

FIN


End file.
